Others
The Others is one of the two class groups in Total Drama Academy. They consist of the contestants of Total Drama Island. As their namesake suggests, they are the students who able to attend Richmore Academy because of the show regardless of their not being academically bright enough to warrant admission under normal circumstances. They consist of Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Heather, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Owen, Sadie, Trent, and Tyler. Prior to their first day of classes at Richmore Academy, all twenty-two contestants took an entrance exam with those scoring high enough being allowed to study with the rest of the student body as though they smart enough to be actual students at the school. Those who did not pass would take classes separate from the rest of the student body so that they would not be overwhelmed by the difficulty of the academic studies normally taught. Since they are required to at least remain in the school for as long as possible while the show is being recorded, The Others must therefore maintain a GPA that is within or higher than the general passing grade level. If one student's GPA is below the general passing level for the quarter, they will receive a strike. If a student receives three strikes, they are automatically expelled from the school. If a student's GPA is consistently above 3.5 through the first year, they have the option to retake the entrance exam to see if they can pass it and therefore join The Smarty Pants in the second year. Members *Bridgette *DJ *Duncan *Eva *Geoff *Heather *Justin *Katie *LeShawna *Lindsay *Owen *Sadie *Trent *Tyler Trivia *There are eight members in this class who were formerly on the Killer Bass and six members who were formerly on the Screaming Gophers. *Seven members from this group are competing in Return to Total Drama Island: Bridgette, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Lindsay, Owen, and Tyler. **Oddly enough, both couples that are in this class are competing. **Lindsay is the only female that was formerly on the Screaming Gophers in this category. **Owen is the only male that was formerly on the Screaming Gophers in this category. ***Oddly enough, both members were carrying the loser's handicap from Week 8 of Challenge Night. * During the weekly Friday Challenge Night, members of this class have won six challenges to date: ** Trent won Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. ** Katie and Trent won Torture Chamber of Love with their romantic partners from the Smarty Pants class in Week 4. ** Eva was voted the individual winner in Arena in Week 5. ** DJ was voted the individual winner in Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. ** Heather and Harold of the Smarty Pants class won Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. ** Tyler won Banken Gao Gao in Week 9. * Subsequently, members of this class have lost nine challenges to date: ** Heather, Eva, Justin, DJ, and Owen had least favorite rooms in Room Decoration in Week 0. ** Sadie was the individual loser in Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. ** Justin was voted the individual loser in Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. ** Duncan was voted the individual loser in Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. ** Heather and Ezekiel of the Smarty Pants class lost Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. ** DJ was voted the individual loser in Arena in Week 5. ** Heather was voted the individual loser in Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. ** Lindsay and Owen lost Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. ** Eva lost Banken Gao Gao in Week 9. * Five members from this team are competing in Return to Total Drama Island: Beth, Cody, Izzy, Lindsay, and Owen. Gallery |-| Students= Image:Bridgette.png|Bridgette Image:DJ-1.png|DJ Image:TDA_DIY_Char_Duncan.png|Duncan Image:Eva.png|Eva Image:GMld.png|Geoff Image:HeathBFF.png|Heather Image:TDA_DIY_Char_Justin.png|Justin Image:Katie.png|Katie Image:Leshawna1.png|LeShawna Image:Lindsay.png|Lindsay Image:Owen1.png|Owen Image:Sadie1.png|Sadie Image:Trent1.png|Trent Image:Tyler.png|Tyler |-| Additional Images= Image:Angels-sing.jpg|Bridgette and Lindsay performing in Mash-Up Competition by Lord Akiyama Category:Groups Category:Total Drama Academy Groups